Life is Different
by kittyslikecookies
Summary: ... when you are a mutant. So, I wake up in the sewers as a lizard. Perfect way to make a bad day worse. I'll have to leave my family behind for now, and find a new way to survive.
1. Exploring the Sewers and Other Things

_Hello everybody! I am not completely new to making fan-fictions, but this one is a lot of firsts for me. For example, it's my first TMNT fan-fic, and my first published one. So uhh, I have someone to thank all this for; my good friend Cocoaflower, without her I would have never found out about mutated turtles, or fan fictions. So, if you like this, then thank her! _

_As you can tell this story is about Mona-Lisa. As a budding turtle fan I was fed the 2k12 version, and later discovered the other versions. So I wanted Mona-Lisa in the 2k12 version, and wrote a story about it. Some people may think that she's OOC, but this is how I perceive her character. The way she swears is a little different just so you know. I gave her a family too. The beginning was inspired by a picture I found on google-images. This story is a one-shot, if people like it then, I will continue! (Please leave your thoughts in the comments and if you have any suggestions put them there as well!) Thank you! Disclaimer: The turtles are not mine, and that's a good thing too. I wouldn't know what to do with them._

* * *

Ugggg… what on earth happened to me? Oww… My head hurts… It feels like that time in karate class when I fell off that step ladder and hit the wall…. Maybe I have a concussion…. My body feels like all of my muscles have been replaced. I must have been in water because I can feel my hoodie sticking to my skin. Then why can't I feel my pants? What is that smell? What died in here? Wait a minute… Where am I?

I open my eyes to a dim light. Although it's dark, I can see everything in detail. I am in that abandoned sewage outlet that was closed down 30 years ago; I can even see all the little dents in the wall. I know I have 20/20 vision, but it was never this good… Definitely a concussion. How did I get in here? As I attempt to stand I am pulled down by a weight on my back. What? I didn't take my back pack with me, so why do I feel as if there was an extra ten pounds added on to my back?

….

HOLY SPINNACH! I HAVE A TAIL! And it's green and leathery! I frantically check the rest of my body. Okay, I have all ten of my fingers and toes. Well technically eight fingers and two thumbs, except now they're webbed, and also green and leathery… Oh cool, Retractable claws… So now I know why I couldn't feel my pants. They were probably ripped off my body when my tail formed…. Hold on…. Do I still have my HAIR?! I mean having a tail is neat and all but I really wouldn't like to be bald after all this… oh good. Still have some part of my humanity.

What am I anyway? Probably shouldn't go into the city to find out. Oh no… my family! How long have I been gone? Let's see… I left the house for a walk at around half past five…. I hope my watch is still intact… Nope, busted… Most likely from water damage… Great, alrighty then, let's sit and figure out how I became Ms. Scaly-tail.

_As I left the house, I waved to my mom and siblings. _

"_Be back in time for dinner, honey! I'm making your favorite!" Mom knows how to make any day a good one._

"_Yeah! If you're not back at 7:00 sharp, I'll eat all of your doughnuts!" Younger sisters can be so annoying... Especially mine…_

"_Oh don't worry I would be back on time, even without those odds." Since when have I ever been late for anything?_

"_Could you bring me some rocks for my collection? Please?" Ah, I should get him a blue one. He doesn't have one of those yet._

"_Of course I'll bring you some buddy, and maybe a shell too." Wait… someone is missing…_

"_Can I have a hug Lizzy?" There he is._

_I give the four year-old boy a hug._ _Can't I just leave the house already? I need a bit of a breather. I cross the street quickly to avoid any more hindrances. Man, today has been terrible. And I don't lose my patience easily. I don't think today can get any worse. I pay the bus fare and find a seat in back. It's a twenty minute ride to the river. I have some time to calm down before I get to my destination. Maybe I can take a nap… _

Wait! What's that sound? (It seems my hearing has been amplified too.) It's a car engine... In an abandoned sewer!? That can't be good… It's time to see what I can do, and test the limits of this new makeover…

I follow the distant sound of the rumbling engine by running. I think these muscle up-grades have enhanced my speed capability… From what I can tell, I'm some sort of lizard. Lizards can climb on walls and stick to flat surfaces… I have got to try that.

Slowly in the shadows I apply my new hands to the wall to see if I can really do this. Then I add my feet, I gradually begin to scale the wall in the sewer. This is so cool. I wish my brothers were here to see me. Check that, they would probably be freaking out and running off scared just with one look at me.

Using my new skill, I continue to follow the sound of the engine. It's going pretty fast according to the echo. I'm having a hard time keeping up with the sound. Hey, it stopped. I travel over to where I can see and not be seen. Whoa! Figured out where that sound was coming from. It's a big subway car covered in graffiti, and has huge tires. Whoever built that has great engineering skills. Uh oh, someone is coming out. But I can't see them… wonderful.

*Ding* Why did it ding?

"Hey April, did you see the way I hit that foot-bot in the head with my hockey puck? It went POOSHK! Right through its metal skull! Awesome right?" Pooshk?

"Pooshk? Uh, what does that even mean, shell brain?" Shell brain?

"C'mon dude obviously it's like, a super-duper cool sound effect. Like ZAP! Or POW! And BAM! Aren't you supposed to be the genius here Don?"

"WHAT? How does not understanding a ridiculous sound effect, rule me out for being a genius?"

"Because geniuses know everything! DUH!"

"Geniuses don't know everything, Michelangelo." Michelangelo?

"Well, they should."

"If geniuses know everything, then wouldn't that make you a comic book genius?" Oh, a female voice.

"Whoa… you're totally right April! Hear that Raph? I'm a genius! Oh yea, I'm a genius, I'm a genius!"

*THWACK*

"OW! The heck was that for?!"

"Shouldn't you know? -You're a genius remember?" Well, doesn't this guy sound like a ball of sunshine.

"Haha! BURN! He got ya dude!"

"April, Casey, I'm going to get Splinter, he said he wanted to talk to you guys before we took you home."

"Eep! Protect me, Raph!"

"Sorry, you're on your own, Jones." I can almost hear him smirking.

I block out their conversation temporarily to focus on getting a better view of who (or what) just climbed out of the strange contraption. I can see the speakers now. What the pineapple?! Three big, green, umm turtles? Hey, I recognize those two humans, (Listen to me; I am talking as if they're some sort of strange species). They go to school with me; I wondered why I was hearing their names.

Whoa, Casey is seriously geared up! What are those? Hockey sticks and baseball bats? Is he fighting anyone? That would make sense considering who he is. Why is he fighting anyway? And more importantly, who is he fighting? The turtles have weapons too. Why is April with them?

"Whoa, Don, don't you know what English is?" Casey says dramatically.

"Yea, he does. He just speaks a different dialect." April comments.

"Heh, suppose that's one way to put it, April." He's blushing and twiddling his… fingers? Hmm… this one must be "Don". Note to self, tall, purple mask, tooth gap, slightly geeky…

"But it doesn't even sound like English! It sounds like Greek or something." Casey doesn't seem to be convinced.

"That would be Latin, you uncultured ignoramus." That's a pretty accurate description. (Make that very geeky.)

Everyone stares blankly at him.

"Ingir-what?"

"Ignoramus."

"Ingrus… du… igmrous…ah I mean… forget it." I have to stifle a giggle.

"Casey, dude. I have no idea what he just said but I'm sure it wasn't nice, man." This one is… bouncy, orange bandana, freckles, short, not the brightest light bulb in the hard ware store (… well, neither is Casey).

"Heh. You don't really need to know what he said, just think of what everyone else calls you." Red bandana, short, lightning-bolt shaped crack on his… chest, unpleasant, aggravating…

*Thwap*

"STOP THAT MIKEY!" … Short tempered, violent.

"What is taking Leo so long? I have a math exam to study for." Which one is Leo?

"We have an exam tomorrow?! Aww man… I am not ready for this…"

"How could you not know we had an exam?! Our teacher has only been telling us about it, for what? The past MONTH!"

"Eh heh… calm down April, it's just an exam!"

"I'm perfectly calm! You're the one who's going to be kicked off of the hockey team if you fail Trig."

"Looks like you should study, bro."

"I got that figured out, Raph!" So his name is Raph. More like Wrath…

"Hey, April I could, um… you know, come over and help you study if you want…" Awe...

"Knock it off Donnie, I'm the one in need a study partner, not April!" Oh there's competition.

"Uhh… guys?" And nobody's listening to you. Sorry.

"Wait a second, Casey, are you saying that you want Don as you're study-buddy?" Freckles makes a good point, it did sound that way.

"WHAT?!" At least there's one thing they seem to agree on.

"Hold up guys, we're being watched." Wait, what did Wrath just say?

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Awkward Situations

_Hello again everybody! I was so excited about this story, that I wrote a second chapter anyway! I'm glad that people liked the first chapter, I hope you like the second one more! I will try to update once a week! I am also in the process of making cover-art!_

_If anyone is wondering why Mikey is so attached to Lisa in this chapter (and in future ones) it is because in the 1987 version, all of the turtles had a crush on Lisa (Because she's cute :3). However, in the 2k12 version, Donnie has April (which I totally ship), and Leo has (or had) Karai (which I still am shipping, even if it doesn't really exist anymore ). So that just leaves Mikey and Raph. Plus, Mikey also wants more friends. The relationship between Raph and Lisa will develop. Eventually. Please review! Disclaimer; I do not own the turtles. I can only awe at their epicness. :3 _

* * *

"Hold up guys, we're being watched." Wait, what did Wrath just say?

A flying metal object lands in front me. I instinctively jump back. Oops, forgot I was attached to the wall. I flail my arms and legs in attempt to reach the wall as I fall. I let out a small squeak as I awkwardly land on a pile of… pizza boxes? This is embarrassing. I hear someone laughing.

"*Chortle* Smooth… *hiccup*" Shut up, Freckles.

"Come out into the light where we can see you." I can hear Wrath swallowing laughter.

I slowly step out of the shadows and into the view of some very surprised faces.

"Whoa dudes, it's another mutant!" Freckles suddenly appears in front of me.

"Hey there. My name is Mik…!" He was cut off by Wrath covering his mouth.

"Don't say anything! She could be dangerous!" He points his weapon at me. I don't know what that is but it looks like a fork.

"Aww c'mon Raph… who would fall so majestically like that and be dangerous?" Thanks for the support, Casey.

"She was spying on us! Who knows how long she was there!" So nobody's bothering to ask me about it….

"That doesn't make her dangerous, maybe she was scared of you guys." You tell him, April!

"So why couldn't you just ask her, Raph?" Don remarks. Yay! Everyone's on my side!

"Fine… Um, what were you watching us for!?" Wow, look at the professional.

"Dude, shouldn't you ask for her name first? Manners, man! Ever heard of them?" Mikey crosses his arms in a huffy manner.

"Pfft, yea, like you're one to talk." Wrath scoffs.

"My sons! What is going on?" Who said that?

Everyone turns around with a frightened look on their face. Holy radishes! A six foot rat wearing a bathrobe, and holding a green staff… Next to him, another turtle, maybe this is "Leo". Wow, Mr. Rat makes everyone here look like well, mice.

"He...he... hello….m…m...Master Splinter…." Who knew Casey had a fear of rats?

"Konbanwa, Mr. Jones. Raphael, who is that young lady you are pointing your sai at?" Sai? Is that another word for big fork?

"We don't know Master Splinter, she just kinda fell outta the sky!" Does Freckles always interrupt others conversations?

"She was spying on us Sensei; I was just about to interrogate her." And you weren't doing a very good job of it.

"Well why don't we interrogate her more comfortably? I do not sense any evil intentions from her aura."

"…Hai, Sensei." Wrath's glaring at me.

"You'll have to forgive my bro, ma'am. He's not all there sometimes! Now, allow me to show you to our lair." Freckles leads me into their… uh… lair… with a smug grin on his face. Whoa, he's about the same height as me…

"What do you mean!?" Ooo… Wrath doesn't look happy… (Does he ever?)… Better umm, walk faster.

"You know what I mean, dude; it's ok, you'll just have to accept it and move on." He pats me on the shoulder gently while grinning at the angry reptile. I think he's asking for trouble.

"Well, listen here, you little…!"

"Not now, Raph!" Leo, I don't think that's a good idea….

April grabs my wrist and pulls me over to the couches.

"Thanks. I think 'World War 3' was just about to begin." I manage to say.

"Yea and you would have been caught in the middle of it." She smirks a bit. I look around their "lair". I wonder if it's a mutant refuge center or something. I have to admit, this place is pretty neat. Wow, arcade games and a pin-ball machine… I wonder how they managed to bring those down here.

*thunk, thunk, thunk*

I turn around and see the three turtles rubbing their heads with "Splinter" standing over them.

"That is enough my sons. I believe we were supposed to be finding out the purpose of our guest."

"She's our guest?!" Wrath seems really surprised.

"Indeed. Now everyone please have a seat and let us sort this mess out."

Everyone sits down except for Wrath and Freckles. Freckle sticks his tongue out at him and then gets hit over the head. After that, Wrath reluctantly sits down.

"Now, Miss, what is your name." Splinter asks gently. His voice makes me feel relaxed, like I'm safe here.

"My name is… Lisa." Well not really.

"Lisa? Is it short for sum thin'? Like Elizabeth or Lizard?" Freckles is up in my face again. How does he move that fast? It's practically the speed of light.

"Why on earth would it be short for Lizard?" Wrath states with so much sarcasm the sentence could drown in it.

"Because you know, she's a lizard and, Lisa sounds like…"

"WE GET IT!" The rest of the audience says in unison.

"Actually, it is short for something." I say directing the attention to me again.

"Told ya." Sure.

"But not what you were thinking, umm…"

"Michelangelo. Or Mikey, whichever you like more." He winks.

"Ya, ok. It's actually short for…"

"Short for what? Just tell me already!"

*Thwack*

"Oww..."

"It's short for Mona Lisa."

"Mona Lisa…." April glances at Casey, then to the floor, looking puzzled.

"What? So, like the painting?" Don seems fascinated.

"Yea, the one made by Leonardo Da Vinci."

"Well, it just so happens we have a Leonardo!" Mikey points to Leo enthusiastically. What a goof-ball.

"So you guys are named after Renaissance artists?" That's odd.

"Yea, the tall geeky one is Donatello, and Mr. Temper over there is Raphael." Does he always talk this much?

"I see. That's … different."

"Well, you were named after a painting." Wrath is starting to get on my nerves.

"Perhaps it's not that bizarre, Raph. I know a girl at school who has that same name. Hey, that's the same hoodie she wears too… Wait a second…" April figured it out. Leave it to her for something like that.

"Wait… There's a girl at our school named 'Mona Lisa'?" April glares at Casey.

"Wow! What conscience!" Mikey pokes me.

"That's coincidence." Don sighs.

"No, actually, it's not. April got it." I stare sheepishly at her.

Everyone stares at me. The mood suddenly became very dark.

"Got what? What did April get?" Mikey looks at me expectantly. Good grief.

"Dang it! Another citizen we couldn't protect." Wrath punches the couch. What does he mean by that?

"How long have you been like this Lisa?" April asks, concerned.

"I'm not sure. I woke up about an hour ago in the old sewer outlet. I had a head ache and my whole body was sore. It didn't take me long to figure out that I wasn't human anymore."

"So, you're new to this mutant stuff?" Mikey asks.

"Yea, I guess. I'm just unsure of what I'm going to do from now on."

"There's no need to worry Lisa, it's a stage all mutants have to go through. And I'll be here if you need me." He pats me on the back as if he was trying to comfort me.

"How'd you get in the sewer?" Wrath asks, suddenly interested.

"I'm not really sure. I can tell you what I remember up to the point where I passed out if you want, but it isn't really that interesting." I'm also not excited about being laughed at again for my clumsiness.

"Every piece of information helps us to find out who did this to you. Although, we already have our suspicions..." Leo states, as he glances around the room.

"But nobody did this to me; it was an act of my own clumsiness!"

"Perhaps that is what you think, but there is always more to a story than it seems." Splinter strokes his… um…goatee…

"Believe us, we know from personal experience." Don looks so convinced. All of them do.

"Yea, it's sort of a sad story…" Mikey presses his hand over his heart and acts depressed.

*thwap*

"Omf!"

"No it's not." Wrath threw a pillow at his face.

"Why would it be sad?"

"Like I said, it's not." Wrath huffs.

"Alright, well if it's not sad, what happened?"

"One day, while Master…!" Mikey was cut off by Wrath… again.

"Hold up. We're not saying anything until you finish your little sob story." Wrath is up in my face.

Ugg… his breath smells horrible, like hot sauce, coffee and some other unknown substance… eww… I back away gagging a bit. I fan my transformed hand in front of my face and keep gagging. I'll have to sit in a room full of herbal essences for days to forget that sent. Wrath looks shocked (and slightly undignified) to my reaction. Everyone takes a second to process what just happened. The silence is broken by fits of laughter supplied by Casey and Mikey. Donnie and Leo chuckle and April snickers behind a pillow. Wrath is frozen with the realization that he is being mocked. Then he snaps out his trance.

"Grr…" He glares at everyone in the room then he glances to the side at me. I have a feeling my pitiful (and short), mutant life will not last much longer.

"That is enough Raphael! Allow her to have personal space!" Thank you, Splinter!

"But…!" Splinter glares at him.

"…Hai, Sensei." He mumbles.

"Now, if you would ask her to explain her story in a more polite manner."

Wrath glances at Splinter, to the floor, grunts, sighs, and scratches the back of his head. It would seem that he is incapable of being polite. Actually, his awkwardness to this subject is kind of adorable.

"Could you tell us your story first… Please?" Wrath grimaces.

* * *

THE END! For now...


	3. Back Stories

_Hellooooo everyone! Wellllcooommmmeee tooooo CHAPTER 3! :D According to Cocoaflower this was a pain to edit. :( sorry... :3 Any way... I have written a sequel to this series (more like in the process of) and have posted one chapter already! If you haven't checked it out already. There are some things in the sequel that will not be explained in this series and vice-versa. There is a reason for this! It is because the sequel is in Raph's perspective and he perceives things differently than Lisa (same the other way around as well). Raph's story is significantly more violent and well, rude (obviously :3). So if you get offended easily, I don't suggest reading it! :3 Enjoy, and please please please please please please review. \(O^O)/ Disclaimer; I do not own the turtles. I have a stuffy though. I call him Spike. :3_

* * *

"Could you tell us your story first… Please?" Wrath grimaces.

"Yes. Thank you for asking." I smile at him briefly. Maybe that should help loosen things up a bit. He shifts a bit then looks at Splinter.

"Much better, my son. Now Mona-Lisa, please start from the beginning." Splinter requests. Actually, it sounds more like a demand. It's a weird statement.

"Okay. So I got off the bus at the final stop; the river." Wait, they probably wouldn't understand where that came from. Oops. Oh well. I'm still trying to figure this out just as much as they are.

"What were ya going to the river for?" Mikey asks innocently. Good, I needed a cover-up.

"A walk." That should work for now. I'll probably talk to April later.

"Why were ya going for a walk?" Wow, he's just like my sister. I wonder if they are related somehow.

"Umm… because I was having a tough day and I needed a break."

"Wanna talk about it?" He's so nosy.

"…"

"Mikey, let her continue her story please. Without interruptions." Leo glares at him. Mikey shrinks down in his seat next to me.

"Thank you." I mouth. He smirks.

"After I got off the bus, I started to walk along the esplanade." I begin to explain.

"What's an esplanade?" Mikey asks scratching his head.

"It's a long road for people to walk along, usually next to a beach in a town." Donnie explains.

"I was looking over the river and to the other side of the city when suddenly; I bumped into a strange man."

"What did he look like?" Wrath demanded.

"She'll tell us that in a moment. Will everyone please stop interrupting?!" April demanded.

"It really hurt; it felt like he was made of metal. He dropped a glow lamp and the glass cracked. It was eerie shades of green, blue and I think there were some specks of pink."

"Mutagen ... Oops!" Mikey covers his mouth while staring at Splinter.

"I went to pick it up but he pushed me out of the way. As a result, he tripped on the lamp, making the crack bigger. This time I actually picked it up. I walked over to hand it to him but I also tripped. But then, I fell off the path. The glass shattered and the content of the lamp spilled all over my arms and legs. It burned like acid and I felt like my limbs where going to fall off. I probably screamed just before I blacked out. The pain was really intense." I shudder. My arms and legs are aching just at the thought of it.

Everyone stares at me.

"I know, right? I'm pretty clumsy."

"Hmm… What were the Kraang doing by the river?" Leo mumbles. Who are the Kraang?

"It would seem that she is correct. It was her clumsiness what allowed her mutation. However, there are other factors that should have not been existent." Splinter rubs his goatee thoughtfully.

"Well, now that we know some Kraang are on the edge of town, we can smash their heads, right?" Wrath grins evilly at Leo. Impulsive, isn't he?

"No, not yet. As always, we need find out their purpose first." Leo states.

"We already know their purpose Leo, to mutate everything on this Earth!" Wrath puts his finger on Leo's chest. Oh wait, I remember, plastron. Wait… WHAT?!

"WHAT?!" I exclaim.

Everyone stares at me. Again.

"Oh right, you wouldn't know." Wrath backs away from Leo.

"Hold up! Back up a few minutes ago [last chapter]! Is that what Wrath meant by 'couldn't protect'? That these 'Kraang' are mutating everyone?" I look intently at Wrath.

"Raph."

"Sorry." No, not really. I think I'll keep calling him that. Forever.

"Haha. Good one Lisa." Mikey proceeds to laugh maniacally. I guess he can't handle the tense atmosphere.

"Pfft… we should call him that from now on. What do you think, April?" Donnie smirks.

"It suits ya man." Casey pokes Wrath with one of his hockey sticks.

"It does not!" Wrath grabs the hockey stick and glares at him.

"That's enough, guys; we need to explain this stuff to Lisa!" April glares at everyone.

"Hmm… why don't you do that, April, and everyone else can go check out this new 'Kraang Plot'. How does that sound Leonardo?" Splinter advises.

"Sounds like a plan, Master Splinter." Leo smiles at the giant rat.

"Boo- Ya! It's robot smashing time!" Casey and Mikey exclaim.

"No, it's not! This is an interrogation mission only! Donnie, can you start up Shell-Raiser?"

"Already on it." Donnie jumps over the couch.

"Raph, Casey, Mikey! Go to the Shell-Raiser! Don't cause any problems for Don!" Leo scolds.

"Aww…" Mikey slumps his shoulders and continues to walk with a pout.

"We'll be back as soon as we can Master Splinter." Leo bows then, leaves.

"Good luck my sons. April, I will be in the dojo if you are in need of assistance." Splinter walks away leaving me and April on the couch.

"So, how much have you figured out? About this whole situation and stuff." April looks at me with a glimmer in her eyes that I can't really understand. Amusement, maybe?

"Alright, I'm still processing this as I talk, but, I'm guessing that the glow lamp was not an ordinary glow lamp."

"Correct."

"And what did Mikey call it? Mu-something?"

"Mutagen." She smirks.

"Yea, that and that was the stuff that mutated me right?"

"Yup."

"I was probably mutated as I fell in to the river, and I'm thinking the river swept me into the abandon sewer."

"Possibly. What else do you know?"

"The tall rat is called 'Splinter' and he has some sort of relation to the turtles and the turtles are also related somehow."

"You're right again. Splinter is their foster father, and the turtles are brothers. How did you know?"

"Splinter keeps calling them his 'sons'." I mimic his facial expression and pretend to stroke an invisible goatee.

"He does say that a lot." She giggles.

"I have no idea how you and Casey are involved with them though. Or why everyone has weapons and there is all this talk of 'fighting' and 'interrogation'."

"That's because the turtles are ninjas. Splinter is their sensei or teacher. He was a professional ninja before he was mutated."

"Ninjas?! But aren't they, you know, turtles?"

"Mutant turtles. Mutant, human-turtle hybrids."

"I see. Splinter 'was' a professional?"

"Yea. Now, he's even better though. The story, of how that is, is a bit more complicated."

"I see."

"You had a good idea of how the Kraang work, what else do you think?"

"So, that hard-as-rock man is a 'Kraang'. The 'Kraang' have made something called mutagen. The mutagen has properties that alters animal and human (probably plant too) DNA that creates 'mutants'. The 'Kraang' for whatever reason want to mutate the whole earth. That's all I got."

"Yep. You've got the gist of it. There, however, is one thing you don't know; the Kraang are aliens from another dimension. They look like pink, squishy, brain squids. They walk around in robot bodies, and disguise themselves as humans. They all look the same though."

"That explains why he felt like metal."

"I hope it does." April smiled.

"Now, what about the 'mutate-every-living-thing' project?"

"They want to turn earth into a place where the whole Kraang population can live."

"Stereotypical alien invasion plot?"

"Pretty much."

"How many mutants are there?"

"I'm not entirely sure. In New York, there's around 20 or more known mutants. Who knows about the rest of the planet though? Or other dimensions."

"Wow."

"Yea. My dad's on the list."

"I see. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I guess there are some things that are beyond our control, right?" I give her a sad smile.

April stares at me for a second… as if she's remembering something.

"Yea." She looks around.

"Do you know what time it is?" She asks.

"No. My watch broke from water damage. I wish I knew."

"Give it to Donnie. He'd fix it for you."

"Donnie?"

"Yea. He built the Shell-Raiser too."

"Shell-Raiser?"

"You know; the big subway car with wheels?"

"He built that?" I don't believe it. To build something like that, it would take years of schooling in physics, mechanics, engineering and metal work. There is no way a teenager (even if he was a mutant), could build such a thing.

"Yup. He's a sheer genius in just about everything." She smiles, leaning back in her chair.

"Wow. I'll ask him to tutor me in physics."

"Oh, that's right, you're in advanced math and physics classes."

"Or was at any rate." I frown.

"Was?"

"Yea. For reasons other than being a mutant."

"No way, what happened?"

"Well…!"

*SKREECH* Ding*

"WE'RE BACK!" Mikey yells leaping over the barricade of pizza boxes and other objects.

"All are accounted for except for Casey, and Donnie." Leo said as he calmly walked towards me and April.

"Why? What happened to Casey and Donnie?" April asks, slowly standing up.

"Oh, nothing. We just dared them to be study partners." Leo smirked.

"Yea, so now Casey's gonna be all math-ed up and ready for tomorrow!" Mikey sits down next to me. Again.

"Good." April sits down.

"Not only that, but we've found out some more info about the Kraang." Wrath adds in a rough tone.

* * *

The END! TILL NEXT WEEK! :3


	4. I am truly sorry

Hey guys! Sorry for the late up-date but, as you can probably tell there is no chapter here... :( You see, I have an unsuspicious class that I need to finish home work for... unsuspiciously. My parents are starting to get suspicious which means I need to do a better job of being unsuspicious and I need to do it quickly. :3 Therefore, I won't be updating anything until June. Sorry. :( So back to working on my unsuspicious work for my unsuspicious class where my grades are unsuspiciously dropping... (If can't understand this just take out all of the suspicious words) – yours truly, kittyslikecookies

P.S.

Also, you can check my profile for exact dates and stuff.


End file.
